Fantasy Mirror
by Raiegki Leviathan
Summary: Amy finally got her man. So why isn't she happy? A solemn Sonic x Amy that reminds our two hedgehogs that reality doesn't always work out the same way that our fantasies planned.


**A/N:** It's been forever since I've done something Sonic related. This story does take place in the same universe as the old _Operation: Seduce Echidna_ and _Innocence_ stories. (Though I never did say that O: SE and _Innocence_ were in the same universe.)

_Fantasy Mirror_ is a different take on a Sonic/Amy relationship and how it could turn out. Do note that I am in _no way_ bashing the Sonic/Amy pairing or its fans. This is simply a dark, introspective piece that does not have a happy ending.

**Warnings: **Mild language, unhappy endings

* * *

**Fantasy Mirror

* * *

**

Gone. He was gone again. She had started her day finding a note saying that he was going to be away _again_. After reading it, she had promptly crumpled the slip of paper into a compact and wrinkled mass and hurled it at the nearest trash bin, not caring when she missed it by a good foot and a half.

Amy Rose's dreams came true the day he admitted that he did, indeed love her, and that he was willing to give a relationship a try. For the first few months, everything seemed too good to be real. Every morning, Amy would pinch herself just to make sure it wasn't all a dream. Eventually, she stopped, for if it was an illusion, it was one she never wanted to end. She didn't mind that she wouldn't see him for most of the day. By sunset, he'd be back to give her a peck on the cheek and tell her he loved her. Sometimes he would even bring back a gift. Last time he had brought back a beautiful red rose.

That was over a month ago.

Now she barely even saw him. He'd come home without even seeing her and not even bother coming to visit until the next morning. Sometimes he wouldn't come back until late at night, or he wouldn't come back at all for days at a time. There were times when he didn't even do that and Amy had to come looking for him if one of her friends made an idle remark.

"Oh, did you know that your boyfriend's back?" They would say.

They'd look startled when she'd say no, and quickly excuse themselves, realizing the mess they had made, hoping that it would blow over without having to take responsibility for any trouble they had indirectly caused. The pink hedgehog's eyes would flare in anger, and she would rage on the warpath until she found him. Then he would put his charms to use, telling her how very sorry he was and promising not to do it ever again, sealing his vow with a kiss. Except that he would do it again. Over and over again. And every time he would make the same oath, the same pledge, and she'd accept it each time, wanting so desperately to believe him and telling herself that "this time" he'll get it right. That "this time" he'll change.

But he never did. He continued to be absent, and that last rose he had given her wilted long ago. And with the flower went not only her heart, but her world as well. The world that focused around him and nothing more. Her love. Her god. Yet the deity had abandoned his worshipper, and after granting her one deepest desire.

She felt cheated, and she felt stupid.

No more. She would have no more.

Amy waited patiently for him, leaning against a streetlight well into the night. Her eyes seemed to pierce the darkness, ever watching, ever waiting. She had no idea how long she sat there and waited, but she didn't care. She knew he would come this way, and all that mattered was that she caught him when he came back. This could not keep going, this endless cycle of leaving, confronting, and fake assurances.

Finally she could see him coming and the pink hedgehog daintily pushed herself off her lamppost and waited for the right moment.

When that moment did arrive, she stepped into his path, causing him to stop immediately, least he wanted to run her over.

"Sonic."

"Amy!" He looked genuinely surprise. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I think the question should be, what are _you_ doing up this late?" Amy hissed. "And not just tonight. Where have you been this past month? And the months before that?"

"I told you, Amy," the blue blur looked nervous. "I gotta get out, live a life. Stop Eggman from taking over the world."

"I don't give a damn about Eggman!" She snapped. "You talk so much about needing to go out into the world. What about me? What about _my_ life? What about _my_ needs?"

Sonic looked startled. Usually, she would be passive and just stare at him angrily until he could sweet talk his way out of trouble. But not tonight, he realized.

"Amy, you know that I can't stay in one place for long. You know that I'll always come back to you. I made the terms clear and you agreed to them."

"But I didn't expect you to be gone so frequently, and so long!" She cried out, not caring if anyone could hear or not. "I hardly see you at all, and when I do, it's only for a few minutes, a quick "I love you" and you're off again. I'm not buying any of this anymore, Sonic."

The other hedgehog looked apprehensive yet again and he realized his time of easy sailing was over.

"I see. I know where you're coming from. And I'm sorry. I know I've said it hundreds of times, but this time, I mean it. I'll stay and spend more time with you."

But as she told him, she wasn't going to buy it. It was exactly the same thing he said to her before. Well, at least it sounded that way. The basic meaning was the same. And he'd probably break this promise, too. Well, Amy was tired of broken trust.

"Sorry?" She screeched, beyond the point of keeping the conversation low key. If anyone woke up, that was their problem. "I've heard it all. Plenty of times, Sonic. Do you really love me? Because I don't think you do. I've been sitting here, waiting. When, Sonic? When will you keep your promises? You were supposed to marry me! Is there another woman? Tell me, I can handle it. Have you been seeing someone behind my back? Who is she, Sonic? Rouge? Oh wait, I bet it's Blaze! It's one of them, isn't it? Or maybe it's someone new! Tell me who the hussy is!"

He didn't answer, but dropped the anxious look. How dare she accuse him of being unfaithful? How dare she talk about his friends as if they were common tramps, especially if it wasn't true? (Well, he wasn't exactly sure in Rouge's case…but either way, he was completely innocent!)

Amy waited, but when it became clear that she would receive no response, she only got angrier.

"You're supposed to be _mine_, Sonic. Nobody else's! I should be priority! You spend more time with _Tails_ than you do with me. I should be number one! Some boyfriend you turned out to be! If you really loved me, you'd cut all ties with that stupid freak of nature who follows you around like some lost puppy! What happened to the man I fell in love with?"

He turned away, but did not look the least bit ashamed or regretful. If anything, he looked extremely angry and frustrated, panting hard, not from the physical fatigue, but from his own emotions. His fists clenched tightly and his mouth turned into a vicious snarl. This had gone far enough. It was low enough to involve Rouge and Blaze and call them home wreckers, but Tails? She had no right to call him those despicable names. It had taken Tails years to gain the confidence to strike out on his own. He didn't even need Sonic's guidance so much anymore. This was completely beyond reason.

"Nothing happened to him!" He yelled, losing what little patience he had left. "I've always been this way, always!"

Amy's eyes widened and then returned to normal size, as if comprehending the situation. She looked down and away from him, as if in shame. "So, I fell in love with a lie, then. You're a fraud, Sonic."

"I haven't been anything _but_ genuine!" Sonic insisted.

"Liar!"

And with that, she gathered all the strength she had and slapped him across the face, leaving a sting that hurt far more than any strike with her signature hammer could be, a strike filled with hate, despair, and heartbreak.

And they parted. Just like that.

* * *

**Fantasy Mirror** – End

* * *

**Closing Notes:** If you're confused, I don't blame you. All I can say is that the both Sonic and Amy are at fault, here.

There will be follow ups to this odd little one shot, but sorry, Sonic and Amy will not get back together. Doing so would only cheapen this drabble, if you ask me.


End file.
